Recently, a magnetic record and reproduction device, that is, a floppy disc device has been rapidly distributed, which utilizes a flexible magnetic disc as a magnetic memory medium which is an external memory device of office automation machinery such as a personal computer or a word processor.
In conventional floppy disc devices, a bezel to be attached to a front face of the device is provided with not only an opening for a disc cassette housing a floppy disc in a case but also with guide walls for sliding an eject button and hold plates for holding a circuit base plate to function the device, said eject button being functioned when a disc cassette held by a disc carrier is released from a recording and/or reproducing condition, and discharged outside of the device.
However, if the bezel is functioned as mentioned above, it is impossible to omit the bezel in order to save production cost or for reducing the number of processes. The bezel is often an obstacle to incorporating the floppy disc device into the personal computer or the word processor.
In view of the above mentioned circumstances of the prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a floppy disc device of the so-called non-function bezel type wherein the bezel does not perform any work.